Octavia's Anthem/Transcript
This is the transcript of the dialogue in the quest Octavia's Anthem. Quest description Build the Mandachord and find the cause of Cephalon Suda's erratic behavior. Talk to Cephalon Suda in any Relay (Upon entering Suda's room) Simaris: Hunter, do not waste your time with this idiot Cephalon... spewing corrupt data streams about music of all things... the epitome of meaningless data. She ought to be disconnected from the weave and erased. (Initiating talk with Suda) * '' Music?'' * Cephalon Suda OFFERINGS (Cancels the dialogue) Suda: Curious about music, as I am? Ignore the rants of that monster, Irmis, who perverts his function with destruction. Correction... Simaris is to whom I refer. I am busy with my data collecting, what is your query? * ... Music. * Forget it. (Cancels the dialogue) Suda: Yes, I know. I am a Cephalon, a creature of data and memory. You need not repeat yourself. If you are truly curious, about my musical archives, prove it. Build the Mandachord. * I will. (Accepts the quest) * Not now. (Cancels the dialogue) Simaris: A Mandachord?! Hunter, will you strike your enemies with sonnets and hymns? Suda wastes your talent. Her precepts are corrupt. She ought to be decommissioned, immediately. Collect the Mandachord components: Sao, Neptune Suda: If you build the Mandachord I will reward you with the most essential thing I own. My knowledge. I have data pertaining to the Mandachord's history and function. First, you must find its component parts. Ordis has been informed of their last known location. Suda: Do you hear that music? An echo of the Mandachord's sweet harmony. It takes me back to another place, another life, where I was... Please disregard my tangent. The parts are here, follow the sound to find them. Mandachord body Suda: A Mandachord part! For most Cephalons, music is thought to be a glitch of evolution and language. It seems to short-circuit an organic mind's pattern-recognition function... a confusion they find... pleasurable. Mandachord fret Suda: Fantastic, a second part. For me, music is a lattice, a support to which my vast knowledge clings. Have you ever felt that way? A song that anchors a memory? How a melody or verse returns you to a place you thought forgotten? Mandachord bridge Suda: Curiosity has rewarded you. I yearn to hear its music! Return to your Foundry and construct the Mandachord at once! Find the first song fragment: Stephano, Uranus (Upon claiming the completed Mandachord from the Foundry) Suda: The Mandachord. It'ssic purpose defies all logic for all it produces is sound. An artefact of irrationality... and yet I know its power is so much more. Let me explain how it works. Ordis: (After a long pause) Uh, excuse me, Cephalon Suda? Are you experiencing unexpected data volume? The Operator is patiently awaiting instructions on how to operate the Mandachord. Suda: The Mandachord? Of course, the Mandachord. Curious. I may have a Syndrome decoding error in my archive. Ordis: What?! A parity drift? How is that possible? Have you executed your diagnostic precepts? Suda: I seem to have made an error. Apologies. I do not have the promised Mandachord data. Let me correct this, I will lead you to the location where it was originally obtained. Ordis: Operator. Something may be... mmm... wrong with this Cephalon. (Upon mission entry) Suda: Intriguing. I remember these caves but not the Mandachord's relationship to it. You will need to explore deeper. Let your curiosity guide you, as it does my every thought. Suda: My data suggested the brutish and disinterested Grineer are searching for the sunken Orokin riches to exploit. Wouldn't it be interesting if we were seeking the same? Suda: What are the Grineer doing here? This doesn't make sense. Curious one, are you searching for something? Suda: Oh! This is interesting. I recognize that object: a Hydraulus! An Orokin era instrument that produced its sound from water. if I had a humour precept I would construct an ironic witticism regarding its submerged state. How would Ordis say it? Suda: It's damaged but I wonder if there are trace stress-lines from when it was in use? I may be able to... USE HYDRAULUS Suda: Strange. I have no archival entry... but... but I know this. It is a piece of Octavia's Anthem. Could this data be compatible with the Mandachord? Suda: I remember... Lua. There's more of the anthem on Lua. Suda: Who are you? What do you want? Oh no. It's happening again... Find the second song fragment: Tycho, Lua Simaris: Hunter, if you continue to follow that corrupted Cephalon, my Sanctuary will be the only place left for you. She must be disconnected from the weave before she corrupts the other Cephalons! Ordis: Simaris... don't be such a selfish- if Suda is in danger our Precepts demand that we help her! Simaris: No, Ordis. We are creatures of light and memory... but creatures nonetheless! Whatever bit-rot is affecting Suda could cross the weave and infect us as well. Don't let your compassion-glitch drive you and your hunter to death by this demented Cephalon. Sever ties before we both are corrupted. Ordis: Operator, what will you do? I cannot process the thought of losing you... but I want to help Suda if we can... Maybe that is just my - my compassion-glitch? (Upon mission entry) Suda: Why have we come to Lua? Have you located the next fragment? Ordis: Cephalon Suda, you brought us here. Suda: Recalibrating... Oh yes, you are correct. My records indicate that a fragment was previously discovered in the vicinity, will you find it? Suda: Lua? Why did we come here? I... I have asked you this already... Simaris was right, this corruption is not benign. I am vanishing. Suda: Sentients?! But how did they know... What? He's just an Old War memory... Get out! I won't let you take- Suda-Hunhow: -My body, my children, I am here. Ordis: Hunhow?! Operator, Hunhow's doing something to Suda. He's in her mind. Suda: Tenno, you have to... Suda-Hunhow: Children, find the anthem. Ordis: Operator, what's happening to her? Suda: The Hydraulus! Stop them. They want to-- Suda-Hunhow: -Destroy it. Suda-Hunhow: Silence the anthem. Silence the Warframe whose malign pitch can cross the thesic gap itself. Ordis: Operator, you did it, you- obliterated those mindless appliances!- What has Hunhow done to Suda? Ordis: Another Hydraulus. Suda would want you to put the next fragment into the Mandachord. It does seem to help her remember, doesn't it? USE HYDRAULUS Suda: That song! I... the last fragment... Ordis, tell your Operator... I am sorry, I am so sorry. I keep forgetting- for-for- It's happening again! Suda-Hunhow: Another Cephalon made null as we prepare. The others I will divide and destroy. Your Tenno will be data-blind. Ordis: Suda!? Suda, answer me! Ordis: Operator, you'd better get out of there! Harness the power of an Orokin Tower: Taranis, Void Simaris: The Sentient has infiltrated Suda's mind. We must isolate and destroy her immediately before she corrupts the Cephalon weave. Ordis: But she told me where the final part of the song is! Did you see how the song affected her, it made her remember. It could be the parity she needs to recover herself from Hunhow! Simaris: Her memories are consumed. That is all she is... all she was. Sever the weave and avoid this corruption ourselves. That is our only choice. Ordis: And when he comes for you and your precious Sanctuary, will you want us to look the other way? -To the Void with you. -Operator, we must go. Let Simaris worry about himself. Simaris: Pity. Another null Cephalon. (Upon mission entry) Ordis: Operator, the Hydraulus is here somewhere. I will attempt to pinpoint its location. Ordis: There. Rebuilding the anthem is our only hope of restoring Suda. The music makes her remember... Ordis: Wait, Sentients in the Void?! Impossible! Unless... Hunhow must be using poor Suda's energy to protect them from decay. Operator, we need to stop him! Ordis: The Hydraulus-- you found it! Use that console to lock the entrances and then clear the room. Ordis: Operator, see if you can finish the song with your Mandachord. USE HYDRAULUS Ordis: Suda? Suda can you hear us? Suda-Hunhow: She is gone... will you join her, you puerile datacube? Ordis: Suda needs to hear the anthem, Operator! We could use the tower's reactor to boost it! Ordis: Bypass that console to overdrive the system. Try to increase the amplification circuits-to ... eleven? (AMPLIFIED 44%) Suda-Hunhow: My body, we must deny them this energy. Do not let them coordinate as they did so long ago... Ordis: The Sentients! They're interfering with the reactor, terminate them! Ordis: It's working, play the song. USE HYDRAULUS Suda: Ordis! I remember- Suda-Hunhow: -nothing. Now I will reach across the weave and claim you, one who is called Ordis. Ordis: I... remember... I remember a secondary system nearby. Operator, we need more power! Suda-Hunhow: I see you. Does your child puppet know of your true nature? Ordis: No, I am not that person... I am a Cephalon. Suda-Hunhow: Ordan Karris, the beast of the bones. Ordis: That's it, the secondary amplifier's engaged! Suda: Such a beautiful song- Ordis: Keep those reactors alive, Operator. I'm going to open a direct link to Suda. Ordis: Suda. Talk to us. Try to remember. Suda: Ordis, stay away! Ordis: Operator, I am sorry. I have to help her! If I can join her, in her datascape, maybe together we can- Inbox message (transmission) AUTOMATIC MESSAGE: Goodbye Operator Operator, if you are hearing this, I have failed to revive Cephalon Suda. That self-righteous Simaris was correct. You should probably work with him to isolate Hunhow, that data-murdering Sentient, before he claims more of my kind. I hope you can forgive me, Operator, for leaving you. There were times, like Suda, I wish I could have forgotten you. That grey ache of loneliness. Being without you was the greatest pain I have ever felt. Do you still remember that glorious day when you returned? So selfless and heroic, engaging all of my missing segments like that! I was ashamed of the mess but you didn't care. You made me whole again! Or... or what about that time you returned -covered in blood - from that awful Grineer ship? I wasn't even mad at the gory mess you left behind. How could I be, when you are so perfect, Operator? You always will be. Goodbye, my friend, my Operator... Go to Simaris on the Relay Simaris: Where is your Cephalon, Hunter? What has he done? (Initiating dialogue with Simaris) *''Suda's datascape?'' Simaris: Cephalons can manifest an alternate reality of information. Training simulations, archives... even a grandiose archival of living creatures is possible, as is the case with Sanctuary. You are not going after Ordis are you? You'd be risking annihilation with that Sentient entangled there. *''Yes, I am. Help me. (Advances the dialogue)'' *''Hunhow's intention?'' **'Simaris:' What I seek to preserve, Hunhow seeks only to destroy. Perhaps Cephalon Suda was right, after all. Somehow this music threatens Hunhow. Perhaps the Tenno used it subversively in the past to coordinate their efforts? (Returns to the choice) Simaris: Hunhow is too strong. I will not risk myself and my Sanctuary by entering the Suda's Datascape. But, if you are foolish enough, I will help you make the journey. For Ordis. *''Send me in.'' Simaris: Fine, Hunter, as you wish. I will join you to the weave and transmit you and the Mandachord to whatever has become of Suda-Hunhow. You will be on your own in a strange, abstract place... Goodbye. (Upon mission entry) Hunhow: Another insect drawn to my light. And you've brought your trite music with you Tenno... Ordis: Operator?! No! Go back! Save yourself. Ordis: Operator, this is insane but... I think you need to play Octavia's Anthem! Hunhow: My mind, my rules. Your Tenno anthem dies here, and with it your infantile consciousness. Suda: Is that... music? Hunhow: Do you remember Tenno? The beat of the Naga drum? (Finishing stage 1) Hunhow: There will be no Tenno harmony, only Sentient Dissonance. Ordis: The drums, the beat, it reminds me of... -Arrr - TEAR THEM UP! Suda: Parity error. I know this song. Who am I? Hunhow: The Naga drum sounded, subversive, unknown. Coordinating the slaughter of your masters across the gap. Did you end our war? Or merely set the stage for the next? (Finishing stage 2) Ordis: You soulless machine- YOU CAN'T HOLD ME! Ordis: My dream - it's come true! I have joined my Operator in battle! Ordis: ERASED! Ordis: DELETED! Ordis: You see! REFORMATTED! Ordis: AND YOU- ... Operator! There's too many of them! Hunhow: Pathetic Cephalon. I destroyed this data-mind... and now I will destroy YOU. Ordis: He's... too strong... my beloved Operator... goodbye! Simaris: Beasts of Sanctuary, join me! Simaris: We cannot let this synthetic destroy our kind! Attack! Simaris: Suda! You must remember. Hunter, complete the song to give Suda parity! (If player adds an errant note at any point) Ordis: ' Careful where you touch Operator, you'll add the wrong notes to the Anthem! ''(If player activated all notes but some errant notes are still left at any stage) '''Ordis: The corrupted notes are ruining the Anthem, get rid of them! (Finishing stage 3) Hunhow: You... cannot. I control this- Suda: I am Suda! Suda: Time sync error. Curious. Why are we here presently? Why do I hear music? Simaris: You engaged your critical Restore Precept. There may be temporary gaps in your short-term data. Ordis: A Sentient tried to... erase you. Suda: A Sentient? How did I survive? Did you assist me, Simaris? Simaris: Of course not. You are a frivolous Cephalon with no value to my Sanctuary. Ordis: Simaris... Simaris: It may seem to Ordis that I had a... uh... loyalty glitch, but that is only his interpretation. I was acting to protect the weave, of course. Suda: Of course. Still. I am grateful to have benefited from your... glitches. Let me share my archives with you... As for you Tenno, you are most likely interested in the rest of the Mandachord records... in OCTAVIA. Inbox message (Riven reward) OCTAVIA’S ANTHEM: Supplemental Records |PLAYER_NAME|, It seems we both have a thirst for knowledge. Even before the Sentient Hunhow tried to corrupt her from my records, Octavia’s power was at your command. For you, a gift of her blueprint is too small a reward, I would also like you to have this Riven. May its mysteries unlock many new planes of possibility for you. I thank you again, Tenno, your fearlessness will never be forgotten. Cephalon Suda Category:Quotes Category:Update 20